Seeing Double
by legolasfreak2
Summary: This is my first X-men story. I'm not an expert on the comics, I just like the movies. If something sounds wrong for you experts out there, I'm sorry. I finally posted the next chapter! Sorry for the unreasonably long wait.
1. Introductions

X-Men: Seeing Double  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except for Katherine and Kevin, and any more to appear in future chapters. (Warning: This is a fairly short chapter. I already have the next one written, and I promise it will be longer than this one. Quite a bit longer than this one.)  
  
Chapter One: Introductions  
  
Scott and Storm were driving down a road, on a mission for the professor, when Storm spotted something up ahead. "Scott, what's that, up by that road sign?"  
"I'm not sure, but it looks like a body."  
Scott slowed the car down to a stop, and the pair got out. Storm walked over to the shape.  
"It's a teenage girl! What's she doing here?"  
Storm and Scott knelt down beside the young girl. She was covered in bruises and knife marks.  
"This doesn't look like she did this herself. Should we take her to the mansion?"  
Scott debated it, then looked at Storm.  
"Mutant or not, this girl needs our help."  
Scott picked the young girl up, and placed her gently in the back seat of his car. Storm slid in beside her. Scott started the car up, and turned toward the mansion. When Scott reached the mansion, he pulled the car into the garage, and got out. Storm followed him. Scott went to the back seat of the car, and took the teenager out. Scott and Storm made their way into the mansion. Once they got into the house itself, they bumped into Bobby.  
"Bobby," Storm said, "go get the professor. Tell him to bring Jessica Bingham with him, and to meet us in the hospital room." She started to turn. "Oh, Bobby. Also, bring Logan with you."  
"Yes Ma'am."  
Bobby turned to go to the Professor's office while Scott and Storm made their way to the room that served as their hospital. They got there, and laid the teenager on one of the stretchers. The door soon opened, and Bobby walked in, followed by the Professor, Jessica, and Logan.  
"Storm, Scott, what do we have here?"  
"We're not sure. We were driving down the road when Storm spotted something on the side of the road. We stopped, and found this girl. We knew she needed help, even if she isn't a mutant," Scott responded.  
"Well, Jessica, it looks as if your abilities will be needed. Logan, are you ready?"  
"Yeah, Professor."  
(Author's note: Jessica is a mutant, who has the ability to transfer someone's power to another for a short time. In this case, she's transferring Logan's ability to heal to the teen.)  
Jessica took Logan's hand in one of hers, and took the girl's hand in the other. She then closed her eyes. Logan could feel her drawing out some of the power temporarily, so that the teenager would be healed. Jessica felt Logan's power surge through her, and into the young girl. She opened her eyes, and saw the bruises disappearing, and the knife marks healing up. Soon, the young girl's body was unblemished. She released Logan's hand as well as the girl's.  
"Thank you Jessica. You may return to your room now."  
Jessica turned and left the room. Bobby looked at the teenager.  
"Who is she?" he inquired.  
"I'm not sure. She'll be able to tell us though, once she awakes. Scott, I have some things I need to take care of. Will you and Storm stay here and notify me when she regains consciousness, or if anything else happens?" the Professor asked.  
"Sure."  
"Thank you. Logan, Bobby, I may require your assistance."  
The Professor and Bobby left the room. Storm turned to Scott.  
"Who do you think she is? I can't tell if she's a mutant or not. But, whoever she is, she didn't deserve to go through what she did."  
"I'm not sure I have the answers either. I want to know about her also."  
Storm looked at the form of the teenager, and her heart was filled with pity.  
"I just wish we knew who did this to her. She is such a nice-looking teenager. Nobody deserves to be beaten, scarred, injured in the way that she has."  
"I want to know about her just as you do."  
Just then, the young teen started tossing on the stretcher. It looked as if she were having a seizure. Her body was twisting, and it looked as if an invisible force was hitting her. 


	2. Beginning the Search

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except for Katherine and Kevin, and any more to appear in future chapters.

Chapter Two: Beginning the search

"Kevin. Kevin. NO! Kevin!" the teenager said in-between her twists and writhes.

Storm got up, and left to get the professor. Scott looked at the teenager, not knowing what to do. Storm soon walked in, followed by Logan and the professor.

"What's going on Storm?"

"We're not sure. She was quiet, but she suddenly started writhing like you see her now."

The professor wheeled over to the bed.

"This will take concentration. With her as lively as this, I'm not sure I'll be able to get a good image of what she's seeing now that is scaring her, but I'll try."

The professor placed one hand on either side of her head. He then tried to look into her thoughts. Soon, he removed his hands.

"All I could see, amazingly, was a gray fog everywhere. There were outlines of other objects, but I couldn't make out what they were. There was a person up ahead, receiving beatings. I heard a female voice continually saying, "Kevin. Kevin. NO! Kevin! Kevin!"

"That's what we heard before you came in here."

The professor wheeled over to a drawer and pulled out a syringe. He made his way over to the bed, and injected the fluid into the arm of the young girl. He then turned to the others.

"What I just injected was a small amount of sedative, altered to just calm down whoever receives the injection. I usually don't do this, but that was the only way to calm her down. She should wake up within a few minutes."

Logan, who had been quiet until now, spoke up.

"Professor, how do we know this kid isn't a spy? We need to be careful, now that Stryker has had this place ambushed."

"Logan. I doubt she's a spy. Even if she isn't a mutant, she deserves our aid. Should we ignore regular humans when they are injured, just because they are different than us?"

"Yes. They ignore us, so we should ignore them."

Storm looked at the two.

"Quiet. She's waking up."

Logan and the Professor went over to the bed. The young teen was opening her eyes, and trying to focus on something. She looked at Storm.

"Where am I? Who are you?" She asked, with a British accent.

"You're in our house. My name is Miss Munroe."

"Are you the enemy?"

"What do you mean by enemy, kid?" Logan asked.

Just then, there came a knock at the door.

"Come in," the professor said.

The door opened and Kurt walked in.

"Professor. I vas vandering...."

He stopped as soon as he saw the girl.

"Oh. I am sorry. I did not know you had a person in here."

"Oh, it's quite alright Kurt. Come in."

Kurt shyly made his way to the bed.

"Hello."

The teenager smiled.

"Sir, by enemy, I meant the normal people."

"Normal?" Logan inquired.

"Regular people. Not special ones."

"Why are you asking this?" Storm asked.

"I'm not like the majority of humans. I'm different."

The professor turned toward her.

"I think you're more like us than you know."

Surprise spread over the teen's face.

"You mean, you're, you're..."

"Mutants? I that what you're trying to say kid?" Logan asked.

"Yes. Are you mutants?"

"Yes. We are."

"Wow. I found you. I found more people like Kev and me. Finally."

Storm turned and looked at her.

"You're one of us?"  
"Yes." She managed to push herself up. "My name is Katherine. I also call myself Shadowcat. I was born in England, and grew up there. About a year and a half ago, my family and I moved here to New York. My family consists of myself, my parents, and my twin brother Kevin. We lived a normal childhood. When we turned fourteen, we both began to notice a few changes. We ignored them at first, until we realized that the differences weren't ones to be put aside. I would walk through boxes, walls, anything. I also found that I could turn invisible. If Kevin was threatened, for example, his entire body would turn into metal. We found that we could control these quirks of nature in our bodies. We learned to live with these differences, as well as how to hide the fact from our parents. A few days ago, my family and I were sitting in our living room, when someone broke our door down. They opened fire, and killed our parents immediately. They then took my brother and me hostage. We were knocked out with chloroform. When I woke up, we were in some sort of warehouse-type building. I could see my brother beside me. When our captors saw that I was awake, they started beating me, and knifing me. Soon, they knocked me out again with chloroform, and I don't remember anything else, except waking up here."

"Wow. I am sorry little one," Kurt said, sympathy written all over his face. "I know vat it feels like to be teased and abused."

The professor looked at Katherine.

"Katherine..."

"Katy, please, or Kitty."

"Alright, Katy, what does your brother look like?"

"He's about the same height as me, he has brown hair, blue eyes, metal skin sometimes, and a birthmark on his upper arm."

"Thank you. I have things to do now. Katy, get better soon, there are a lot of children here that you'll want to meet."

"Thank you sir. I'll try to get livelier soon. All of my injuries are gone, for some reason."

The professor smiled, and left. After he exited the room, the people left in the room continued to talk for some time. The professor wheeled up to Cerebro, rebuilt after the incident with Stryker, and entered the vast room. He wheeled up to the desk, put on the helmet, and began a search for Katherine's brother. Back in the room with Katherine and the other mutants, Kurt was telling stories of his days in the Munich circus, when Katherine started writhing on the stretcher.

"Little one, what is the problem?"

Katherine didn't answer. She continued to writhe and omit little grunts of pain.

"I don't think she's playing. Storm, see if you can find the professor. I'm not certain, but he may be using Cerebro. That may be why he asked for a description of her brother."

"I'll go check Scott," Storm told the young man.

Storm left the room in the direction of Cerebro. Kurt teleported over to the door, saying that he was going to fetch a wet cloth. Within minutes, he teleported back.

"Here. I do not know if it vill help, but she looks as if she is burning up."

Scott took the cloth and placed it on the girl's forehead. Logan looked at the writhing teen, and then back at Scott and Kurt.

"Guys, I don't know if it's just me, but does her breathing sound a little different?"

Scott placed his head on Katy's chest, and listened for a little bit. He then looked up at Logan.

"You're right. For some reason, her breathing is now a little shallower."


	3. Finding Kevin

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except for Katherine and Kevin, and any more to appear in future chapters.

Chapter Three: Finding Kevin

Just then, Katherine momentarily stopped her writhing. Logan saw her open eyes, and alerted Kurt and Scott.

"Hey, kid. Are you okay?"

"I'm not sure."

"May I ask you a question?" Scott inquired.

"Yes."

"Why were you writhing, and why has your breathing changed?"

"My brother and I have some type of connection. We're not sure if it's a twin connection, a sibling mutant connection, or a little bit of both. But, if one of us is hurt, the other can feel the pain as if they are being hurt also. My only guess is that Kevin was being hurt, punched, something of that nature, and that I could feel it also."

"What about the breathing?"

"Something probably happened to him, and he's most likely having a difficult time breathing as well. His breathing now is getting to the level where it could become a lot more dangerous very fast."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that if we don't find my brother soon and get him some help, he could die."

"What about you little one? What will happen to you?"

"I have no idea. We've never experienced this before."

Just then, the professor entered the room.

"I know where her brother is."

Logan carried Kitty onto the X-jet, and carefully set her in a seat and fastened the seat belt. The other X-men came onto the jet and sat down. Scott and Storm went to the front of the plane, and sat down at the controls.

"Well, let's go rescue Kitty's brother," Scott said.

Scott started the jet, and they were on their way. A few minutes into the flight, Kitty started having an even more difficult time breathing. Kurt looked at her, and then back at the professor.

"Professor, do ve have any oxygen masks on here?"

"I believe so. Check in the compartment under your seat."

Kurt bent down and retrieved a mask from a drawer under his seat. He placed it over Kitty's mouth and nose. It seemed to have no affect on her breathing.

"We're nearing the place you described professor," Storm said as she turned to look at Kitty. "How's she doing?"  
"We're not sure. Kurt placed an oxygen mask on her face, as you can see, but it seems to have no affect on improving her breathing."

Storm turned back around.

"There's the warehouse you saw professor. Ah! And there's a field right over there. I'll set her down over there."

Scott brought the plane down in the field, and shut all of the engines off.

"Professor, do you want to stay in here with Kitty? You can communicate with us via radio."

"I'll stay with her. You all go in and find her brother quickly. We may loose her, and her brother, if you don't hurry."

Scott handed the professor a radio, and walked down the steps. Logan, Storm, and Kurt followed him. They made their way over to the warehouse, and Kurt took them inside one by one. Once inside, they found that they were in a huge room. They saw a young teen in the corner.

"If only Kitty were here right now. She'd be able to keep us invisible."

"I guess we'll just have to chance it, as before."

The group quietly walked over to the teenager and looked at him.

"It looks like how Kitty described her brother. Is it him?"

"Professor, professor, is Kitty awake enough to answer questions?"

There was a momentary pause, and then he answered back.

"Awake enough, yes. What did you want to ask her?"

"When can she tell if we found her brother or not?"

A gaspy breath came on the radio.

"Do you have any more oxygen with you?"

"Yes. Kurt is placing it over the boy's face now."

There was a pause. Kitty then came back on the radio.

"It's not him."

"How can you tell? It looks just like your brother."

"It's not him. If the oxygen is on his face right now, it should be getting easier for me to breathe, but it's remaining the same. A failsafe way to see if it really is my brother or not, lift up his shirt, and look at his shoulders. What do you see?"  
"Nothing."

"It's not him. Kevin has a birthmark on his right shoulder, clearly visible if you look at his shoulders from the front when he's not wearing a shirt. You're looking at a shape shifter, not my brother."


	4. Revelations

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except for Katherine and Kevin, and any more to appear in future chapters.

Chapter Four: Revelations

"What do you mean?"

"A shape-shifter is someone that can mimic other's..."

"No, no, I mean, how do you know it is a shape-shifter?"

"They only can mimic what they see. My brother's birthmark is under his shirt, so since they can't see that, they can't mimic the mark. That's not my brother."

"Well, I guess we have to get going and see where Kevin is." Storm said as he turned to the group.

"Who is this then?" Scott inquired.

"Any guesses for Mystique?" asked Logan.

"It may be, it may not be, but whoever it is, it's not who we're looking for," answered Scott

The group continued to walk, looking for a male that fit the description of Kevin. A few minutes later, Logan found a teen boy that matched the description of Kevin. He called the others over, and they all agreed that it looked like Kevin. They placed the oxygen mask on his face, and then radioed the professor.

"Professor, professor, are you there?"  
"I'm here Scott. Go ahead."

"Ask Kitty if we've found her brother yet. We have a teen before us that matches the description, and has the birthmark in the correct place."

There was a pause, and then Kitty came on the radio.

"You've found him. My breathing is becoming more regular, which means Kevin is improving. If it weren't him, I'd still be having a difficult time."

Scott turned to the others.

"We've got him!"

Kurt picked up the battered teen, and took him outside, via teleportation. He went into the jet, laid the teen down, and then went back for the others. A few minutes later, Kurt returned for Scott, Logan and Storm. From the jet window, the professor could see that they were running at a full pace. Scott raised the radio and spoke into it.

"Professor! Guards, probably those assigned to watch Kevin, are chasing us. They've got stun guns, and we're currently trying to dodge the rays."

Kitty heard the conversation, and turned to the professor.

"Professor, please, let me help. I know I can."

"How? I don't see how you can take down guards with just the ability to go through walls and become invisible? No offense, of course."

"None taken. But, I may have some surprises up my sleeve that may surprise you."

The professor considered for a moment, and then looked at Kitty.

"Alright, but be careful. Take the radio."

Kitty smiled, thanked the professor, and carefully descended the stairs. She walked a few yards away from the jet, and then looked at the X-men, still running towards her. She raised the radio and spoke into it.

"Scott, I want all four of you to jump to the side. Don't ask why, just do it, please."

"Um...okay. If you say so."

Scott told the others what Kitty said, and they jumped to the side. Once Kitty saw this, she placed the radio in her jacket pocket, and quickly raised her hands. Electricity came from her hands, as she angled her hands towards the ground. She shot beams of electricity at the ground, towards the guards. The guards, still in a full gallop, slowly began to slow down, until they were all stopped. Although they had stopped running, none of them could move at all. As Kitty had been concentrating on the ground and the electricity from her hands, the X-men had continued to walk towards the jet. As Kitty finished making the guards stop their running, she began to waver and lost consciousness, falling for the ground. Scott, the one nearest her when she fell, managed to catch her. Scott carried her onto the jet, followed by the other three. They all sat down, and Scott lifted off for the return trip to the mansion. En route, the professor wheeled over to the seat where the injured and unconscious Kevin was sitting. He looked back at the sleeping Kitty, amazed at how alike the two looked when they were sleeping. When they arrived at the mansion, Kitty was still sleeping. Kurt carried Kitty into the mansion while Logan carried Kevin in. Once inside, they made their way for the mansion hospital area. Kevin's broken bones were soon set, and bruises cared for. The adults left the twins alone, each on their own bed.

Kitty soon woke up, and saw her brother beside her. She smiled, because he always looked so innocent when he slept. She let her eyes wander around the room, and her gaze fell upon a note on the table beside her.

"After you wake up, if you need any of us, just press the following:

3 for Storm 4 for Scott 5 for Logan 6 for Kurt 7 for the professor 8 for all the X-men."

The note was attached to a cell phone on the table. As she replaced the phone, she heard her brother moving. She turned her gaze to him.

"Hey, Kev. How are you feeling?"

Kevin slowly turned his head and looked at his sister.

"Fine. My head hurts, but other than that, I'm fine."

He looked around the room a bit.

"Where are we? Did they move us to another room again?"

"We're in a...We're... Hold on."

She turned back to the table where the cell phone was. She looked at the note, and pondered whom she wanted, and finally pressed in the number. She turned back around to Kevin.

"Don't worry. We're safe. Someone's coming that will be able to explain it better."

Just then, the professor wheeled into the room.

"Hello, Kitty. I see that your brother has joined us in the world of the conscious."

"Yes. Sir, could you explain to him where we are, and that it is safe?"

"Certainly. Young man..."

"Kevin, please. I don't like being called a young man."

"Alright, Kevin, my name is professor Charles Xavier. You are currently in my house, or mansion to be precise. You are in a place where you will be at home. You can be yourself here, and learn to develop, as well as control, your gifts."

"I don't have any gifts. Plus, how do I know you're not the enemy?"

Charles lowered his head, looking directly at Kevin. Inside his head, Kevin heard the professor speaking.

"Kevin, you didn't think that you and your sister were the only ones with special powers, did you?"

"Whoa. How'd you do that?"

The professor continued to speak without moving his mouth.

"As I said, you didn't think you and your sister were the only mutants, did you?"

"You're a mutant?"

"Yes."

"Where are we, sir?"

"You're in my house. This mansion is a school for gifted students, like yourself."

Kitty chose this moment, and broke in with a question.

"But professor, what about the other adults I've seen around here? Why are they here?"

"Scott and Storm were some of my very first students. Logan and Kurt will have to tell you their stories some other time."

"Are we safe here, sir?"

"Quite safe. If you feel well enough, you two can get up and take a tour of the place. I'll get Scott and Storm to show you around."

"Sounds great," Kevin replied.

(A.N.) I know that wasn't a cliff-ending chapter, but I didn't want it to get much longer. I'll try to make the next chapter more exciting


	5. A Visitor

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except for Katherine and Kevin, and any more to appear in future chapters.

Sorry for the delay. I have been overwhelmed with scholarships and college applications. I typed this chapter bit by bit as I had open windows of times. Again, sorry for the delay.

Also, things in this chapter might not match the comics, and I am sorry. I haven't read the comics, and so I don't know exactly how some of these things happen. Forgive any differences between the chapter and the comics, please.

Chapter Five: A Visitor

The twins followed Storm through the halls of the mansion. They appreciated the kindness of the young woman. Kevin averted his gaze, and saw a young man with a visor of some sort over his eyes coming down the steps.

"Miss Storm, may I ask you a question?"

"Yes, Kevin."

Kevin pointed towards Scott.

"Is he okay? He looks as if he is a little bit depressed."

"Scott has been through a lot recently." Storm turned and faced the twins. "About a month and a half before you came, Kitty, we were on a mission at Alkali Lake. Scott, Logan, Kurt and I were all there, along with Rouge and Bobby. Also with us was a woman named Dr. Jean Grey. She and Scott were very close. We were unable to get the jet started and we were racing against time. A dam had broken and the water was heading right for us. Jean, who was telepathic and telekinetic, left the jet and walked to the front. She brought the jet engines back online, and raised the jet by herself, while also holding the raging floodwaters back. Once the jet was up in the air, she stopped her force against the water, and that is the last we saw of her. Scott has withdrawn from us since then."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know he had gone through that much. I know what it feels to loose a loved one right in front of you," Kevin told Storm. "Our parents were murdered right in front of us. We weren't given any time to mourn them. I still haven't been able to get over their deaths."

Scott reached the bottom of the steps and walked towards the twins and Storm.

"Good morning Storm," Scott said gloomily.

"Morning Scott. I'd like you to meet Kitty and Kevin, our newest additions to the school."

"Hello, sir." Kitty responded.

"Hello. I'm sorry. I've got to go." Scott replied, as he turned and left.

"Now I have a question for you Kitty."

"Yes?"

"When we were retrieving Kevin, you walked out of the jet and stopped the guards with electricity from your hands. I thought you were only able to turn invisible and go through walls. How were you able to produce electricity?"

"Kevin, I think you'd better explain this," Kitty said.

"Our parents were unaware of our abilities for about a year and a half. They found out by accident. They didn't want their children to be different than other people our age. They took us to a country doctor who claimed that he could remove the powers of mutants. He injected us with something, and told our mother that our powers would be gone in about two weeks. Well, three weeks later, we still had our powers, and we discovered that we had somehow gotten more powers. Kitty could produce electricity, and I could produce any image you want, making it look real. We still don't know how we got the second, unrelated powers."

"Well, I guess that answers my question." Storm said. "I have a class in a few minutes. I'll leave you two to get to your classes."

"Alright, ma'am."

The twins started to walk past the main door for the stairs when there was a knock on the door. Kevin and Kitty looked at each other, and walked towards the door. Kevin opened it, and the two saw a hooded and cloaked figure standing on the doorstep.

"Is the professor here now?" The quiet voice asked.

"Yes, he has a class right now, but I can go get him, if you want." Kevin said.

"Yes, please. I have a feeling he'll want to see me."

Kitty ran off towards the professor's office, as Kevin invited the guest in and closed the door behind them. Kitty came to the professor's door, and knocked.

"Come in," the voice said from inside.

Kitty entered.

"I'm sorry professor, but there's someone at the door asking for you. They said that they had a feeling you'd want to see them."

"Do you have any idea who it is?"

"No sir. The person is hooded and cloaked. Kevin and I could not see their face."

"Alright. Class, I shall be back momentarily. Please stay here until I return."

The professor wheeled out of his office, followed by Kitty. The pair made their way down the hall until they met Kevin and the stranger.

"Hello professor. It's been a while since you last saw me."

"Do I know you?"

"Yes, you do. It's been about two months, I'd say."

The professor looked quizzically at the mysterious figure.

"Two months? Two months ago we were at Alkali Lake."

"Exactly."

The professor looked harder at the figure and then a look of understanding passed over his face.

"Jean?"

There was a slight pause. The figure reached up to the hood that covered their head, and removed it.

"Jean! It's you!"

The woman smiled.   
"Yes, professor, I'm back."

"Jean!"

The professor paused, and the two looked at each other. He then turned to the twins.

"Oh, pardon me. Where are my manners? Jean, these are our two newest students, Katherine "Kitty" and Kevin Pryde. Kevin and Kitty, this is Dr. Jean Gray."

"Hello Doctor. It's nice to meet you," Kevin said as he smiled.

"Is Scott still here? And the others?"

"Yes, they are all still here. In fact, Kevin and Kitty, could you go get them? Have them enter at the same time. Oh, and don't tell them that I have a visitor, or what her name is. Mention her to none of them, alright?"

"Sure thing Professor. Come on Kitty."

As the twins left, the Professor turned to look at Jean.

"Jean! It's really you! I can't believe it!"

"I know. I have been trying to get back all this time."

"Well, it's good to have you back."

The twins walked down the hall in search of their teachers, and came upon Storm's class. They knocked on the door.

"Come in," the voices said from within.

The two entered.

"Miss Munroe," Kevin began "the professor wants you in his office."

"Alright. Class, you may go to your rooms."

The students got up and noisily exited the room. She followed the twins as they stopped and got Logan, Kurt and Scott. The six of them arrived at the professor's door and knocked.

"Come in."

Kevin opened the door and entered, followed by his twin and the four members of the X-men. The mysterious woman sat in a chair by the professor's desk. The hood was once more over her head.

"Thank you for coming. I have someone here that wants to see you."

He turned to the figure, who proceeded to get up and walk forward.

"Thank you, sir." She said, her voice changing. "I believe all of you, except for these two teenagers, actually know me. But, it has been a while since I last saw you."

"If ve know you then vhy is your head covered?"

"To see how well you know me, Kurt."

"How do you know my name?"

The mysterious person made no response.

"Tell us something more about yourself," Scott piped up.

"I don't need to Scott. You know more about me than anyone here does."

Scott paused a moment, and looked slowly at the person in the cloak.

"It can't be. Can it? Jean?"

The room was silent for a few seconds. Then the figure lifted their hands up and removed the hood. A redheaded female appeared.

"Hello Scott."

Scott's eyes grew very large as he looked at his love.

"Jean! How-Wha-Wh-Jean?"

The woman smiled at Scott.

"Yes, it's me."

The professor turned to the twins, and suggested to them via telepathy that they should all leave the room and let Jean and Scott have some time to themselves. The twins turned around and left, followed by the professor.

Scott looked at Jean and smiled. He walked over to her, and planted a large kiss on her lips. She then embraced him, and the two continued to kiss and make up for loss time.

I'm sorry about the last line. I really stink at writing kissing scenes. Also, don't fear, this isn't the end. There is more to come.


End file.
